Hounds of Kerberos
The Hounds of Kerberos are an ancient and bellicose Space Marine Chapter whose legendary savagery has earned these notorious Astartes a fell reputation across the width and breadth of the Imperium. Of all the Chapters of the Adeptus Astartes, none exemplifies the virtues of martial honour and strict self-control more than the Hounds of Kerberos. Just as their ancestors transcended their violet beginnings, they ensured that their descendants would shrug off every setback and betrayal to become paragons of the warrior creed, and ardent supporters of the Emperor's dream to unify the galaxy. But once unleashed against an enemy, the aggressiveness and savagery of these Astartes is often difficult to reign in, for they will not stop until their foes are utterly decimated. Despite their bloodthirsty ways and merciless reputation, they are known to be some of the most devout and honoured Chapters counted amongst the Adeptus Astartes, though their detractors often point out that the Hounds are no better than a feral pack of murderous butchers. This Chapter has writ a bloody legacy across the annals of Imperial history down the millennia, leaving terrible devastation in the wake of one of their marauding campaigns. An isolated and often reclusive Chapter, the Hounds of Kerberos are known to continuously operate on the fringes of Imperial space, disappearing from official Imperial records for decades, or even centuries at a time. Extant records indicate that when the Hounds have attempted to intervene on behalf of beleaguered Imperial forces, arriving from the outer dark unheralded (and often unlooked for) to lend their considerable might to a conflict or Crusade, they are often treated as unwelcome allies at best. Due to the Hounds' reputation for carnage and the inherent dangers of fighting alongside such battle-crazed Astartes, most Imperial military commanders are loathe to accept their assistance, though this has proven to be a dangerous prospect at best. Refusal to accept the Hounds' aid could be misconstrued as an insult to this proud Chapter, and on the very rare occasion when this has occurred, the consequences have often times proved fatal for those commanders foolish enough to do so. Despite their (sometimes) questionable reputation, the Hounds of Kerberos have proven to be quite tenacious in carrying out their personal crusade to purge the galaxy of the Emperor's foes, though they continue to walk a precarious path between purity and damnation. Chapter History The Hounds of Kerberos are a Space Marine Chapter whose name has long been a byword for carnage and devastation. Their dichotomous nature manifests in the form of their savage tactics and brutal efficiency which is counteracted by their iron-bound discipline. Their namesake is derived from the creature of ancient Grecian mythology - the gigantic, three-headed hound of Haides, which guarded the gates of the underworld and prevented the escape of the shades of the dead - an apt appellation, as this Chapter continuously guards the Imperium of Man from the myriad of enemies that threaten Mankind. Due to the scarcity of information regarding the identity and status of the 2nd Founding Chapters, a huge amount of mystery and legend surrounds many of them. Some have appeared in the annals of the Imperium's history in name only, their deeds and fates unknown to all but the immortal Emperor. Others have a glorious history, yet have not been heard from in centuries. The status of some Chapters as 2nd Founding is disputed by especially learned historitors and savants, though never in the presence of the subject. Some Chapters that believe themselves 2nd Founding may not be at all, while others may be 2nd Founding but be ignorant of the fact. The ten thousand year history of the Imperium is so fractured, its annals so scattered and incomplete, that it is likely that the full truth of the matter may never be known. The Hounds of Kerberos are believed to be one such Chapter, founded in the wake of the Age of Darkness, but whose details of their conception are either lost or carefully occluded, however, their dark history has been much more difficult to hide. It is believed that the Hounds of Kerberos were conceived from the chaos and strife of the Horus Heresy, moulded from the very fabric of disorder, bloodshed and hatred that tore the galaxy asunder. The lineage of this mysterious and isolated Chapter remains unknown, however, the fearsome mien and bitter anima of these vengeful and murderous Astartes has garnered the Chapter a fearful reputation as bringers of terror and death. Despite their infamous reputation, this Chapter fights tirelessly in the service of the Emperor of Mankind, never relenting in battle beneath the gaze of their Chapter Master as they pursue the liberation of Mankind with a fervour of zealots. However, the Chapter's detractors point out that these Astartes display tendencies like those that have been condemned for committing some unspeakable crime - seeking absolution from the God-Emperor for their sins - as they cast themselves into the cauldron of blood and fire again and again, determined to sell their lives or be consumed by hatred for a galaxy in which their kind no longer has a place. Their restless fleet ploughs the cold void from one campaign to the next, resupplying on the move, never pausing, prosecuting their endless war. The Hounds of Kerberos do not garrison, nor do they build, they only destroy and slay, coldly, determinedly and with the inexorably progress of a contagion, as their enemies fall before them. Notable Campaigns *'Saria Insurrection (378-384.M39)' - In 379.M39, contact with several worlds in the Sarias' Landing sub-sector had ceased. Something was blocking communications and all Imperial shipping had stopped without warning. Sending an Administratum investigatory fleet to discover what was happening in the sub-sector, but after a week, had failed to return to report their findings to Imperial authorities. Concerned, small Inquisitorial teams were sent to investigate. When they returned, they brought troubling news. The majority of the sub-sector had fallen into strife and open insurrection, and to make matters worse, several of these worlds were held in the grip of the Forces of Chaos. Unwilling to countenance such audaciousness, the High Lords of Terra dispatched an Imperial Crusade to take back the fallen sub-sector. Both the Hounds of Kerberos and the unforgiving Brazen Lions Chapters were the first to answer the call-to-arms, and alongside several regiments of Astra Militarum and supporting Adeptus Mechanicus Skitarii forces, they launched their crusade into the sub-sector immediately. Entire populations and ragtag fleets were led into battle by chanting Traitor Marines, clad in a panoply of colours, drawn from countless warbands. The Brazen Lions and the Hounds of Kerberos found themselves tied up in protracted conflicts and trench wars, caught in a cobweb of a much wider heresy. As the weeks became months and the months became years, more and more of both Chapters arrived to punish, cleanse, and reclaim the rebellious worlds. The Rolls of Honour run black with the ink of millions of enemies slain, but the Brazen Lions and the Hounds of Kerberos suffered casualties beyond their ability to sustain a fighting front. With dozens of Astra Militarum regiments arriving alongside several relief Chapters, the Brazen Lions and the Hounds of Kerberos withdrew from the conflict with their heads held high. Yet the bitterest blow was yet to be struck: it came as the remnants of their fleet mustered above Sarias' Landing itself, when a Traitor armada broke from the Warp, hungry for the chance to wipe the Lions and Hounds from the face of the Imperium. The battle that followed lasted for four days of void war and vicious boarding actions, during which Brazen Lions and Hounds of Kerberos were responsible for the taking and scuttling of nine capital-class vessels. When the Brazen Lions and Hounds of Kerberos at last stood victorious and took stock of their losses, fewer than four hundred Space Marines in total still drew breath. Chapter Organisation What few Imperial records exist about the Hounds of Kerberos suggest they are entirely fleet-based. Having no homeworld of their own, the Hounds are known to spread themselves far and wide across the stars. Normally, at least two-thirds of the Chapter's companies are often found engaged in the Imperial Crusades proclaimed by the High Lords of Terra, a proportion unmatched by most Chapters, save for the Black Templars. These companies are the vanguard of the battle against the Ruinous Powers and xenos threats from the outer dark and reclaiming areas of the galaxy long-lost to Imperial rule. Such a role is a dangerous one even for the Adeptus Astartes, and the vehemence in which the Hounds of Kerberos pursue this task is enviable. Once a Crusade has achieved its intended objective, the Chapter returns to the Imperium proper, to their recruitment world of Acherousus, to recruit, train and replenish their strength. Though this could be considered as reserve status, there are still many battles to be fought inside the Imperium. Uprisings against the rightful rule of Imperial authority are sadly all-too common, as well as corsairs plaguing space-lanes and wide-scale invasions by the Forces of Chaos and warlike alien races. Operating strictly as a fleet-based Chapter would suggest that the Hounds have fundamental differences from most, more conventional, Space Marine Chapters. The attitudes of the Hounds of Kerberos seem to apply to the Chapter's overall organisation. Although anecdotal evidence indicates the Hounds roughly conform to the tactical and squad doctrines of the Codex Astartes, this does not carry over to its command structure and company arrangements. Instead, the Hounds seem to split their Chapter into a number of Battle Companies designed to operate independently. It is said that the Hounds of Kerberos are known for its harsh enforcement of internal discipline and the hot-blooded temper of the Astartes within the Chapter. Command within the Chapter are gained through a mixture of martial prowess on the battlefield and displays of leadership on the front line, with specialists singled out by aptitude early on. No rank or role within the Chapter is exempt from the expectation that they will fight as hard as the rest, however, nor is the desire to grapple with the foe and cut them down by blade-stroke discouraged if the opportunity were to arise, be they a battleline Astartes, an Apothecary or Artillerist rather than a frontline fighter. Compared to many of the other Astartes Chapters, order and discipline does not come as naturally to those of this gene-seed as might be expected. Tempers often seethe, slights perceived or real are met with anger, and more often than not, violence will result should a Hounds' sense of honour be impugned. All officers of the Chapter know that they are expected to back up their authority by force if needed, and the punishment of infractors by an officer's own hands is the Chapter's way. To disobey an officer's order in battle is a death sentence to be carried out without delay. Trial by combat is the Chapter's preferred route for settling disagreements within its ranks, and bloodletting by warriors in open discord is an honourable thing in the Chapter's eyes. Here, also could one of higher rank be challenged for the right of command, although such rare contests are always to the death. Only a few intelligible accounts of the Hounds exist that tell of the Chapter's very disciplined order of deployment and battle, despite the evidence from casual observers that they are a barbarous and savage Chapter in nature. Displaying a preeminent desire to close with the enemy using their tactical deployment and use of shock-assault tactics to shatter their foes in bloody personal combat. Command Ranks *'Carnifex Primus (Lord Executioner)' - Chapter Master equivalent. *'Praetor' - Captain equivalent. *'Centurion' - Lieutenant equivalent. Specialist Ranks *'Lord of the Dead' - Reclusiarch equivalent. *'Funerary-Warden' - Known formally as Bustuarius, they are equivalent to a Chaplain of more Codex-oriented Chapter. These spiritual warriors are responsible for overseeing the spiritual needs of their fellow Blade-Brothers. They are also tasked with the vitally important duty of keeping an accurate tally of each warrior's kills on the battlefield. As each Blade-Brother is expected to forge their own path to glory and becoming worthy of remembrance in the Chapter's great sagas, those who have the greatest tallies of enemy dead will, forevermore, be recounted by the Chapter's Funerary Wardens during Chapter feasts. *'Retributors' - A specialist rank unique to the Hounds of Kerberos, they are hand-picked by the Chapter's Lord of the Dead. These are usually battle-hardened veterans who adhere strongly to the tenets of loyalty and discipline and often display an abiding faith in the Emperor of Mankind. These individuals are considered Chaplains-in-training and are are accorded the proper respect by the rank-and-file warriors of the Chapter. These disciplinary officers serve to maintain order in the ranks, both during and away from battles, as well as curb any attempts to disregard or circumvent orders. Retributors ensure discipline is maintained at all times. Displaying the power of life and death, a power they are infamously quick to exercise in its extreme, they are known for carrying out summary punishments for any merely human forces who they feel lacks military discipline or resolve. *'Lord of Oracles' - Chief Librarian equivalent. *'Arbelas' - Librarian equivalent. *'Medicus Primus' - Chief Apothecary equivalent. *'Medicus' - Apothecary equivalent. *'Lord of Forges' - Master of the Forge equivalent; senior Techmarine of the Chapter. *'Forge-Wright' - Techmarine equivalent. *'Dimachaerus' - Chapter or Company Champion equivalent, named for ancient Terran Romanii gladiator rank of Dimachaerus (meaning "bearing two blades"), these elite champions are known for their exclusive preference for fighting with a pair of swords. *'Vexillary' - Standard Bearer (or Ancient) equivalent. *'Essedarius' - Equivalent to a pilot. *'Rudiarius' - Veteran warriors of the Chapter, these individuals are retired from active service in the Chapter's battleline formations due to extensive injuries and refuse to be interred within a sarcophagus of a Dreadnought. They are utilised as trainers of new generations of Astartes. Line Ranks *'Dominus-Sergeant' - Veteran Sergeant equivalent. *'Secutor-Sergeant' - Sergeant equivalent, commands a squad. Usually assigned to the esteemed ranks of the Secutors, the Chapter's elite assault formations, which are held in high regard. *'Decurion-Sergeant' - Junior Sergeant, assistant squad leader. *'Blade-Brother' - Battle-Brother equivalent. *'Provocator' - Scout Marine equivalent, these elite formations of Scout Marines specialise in infiltration deep behind enemy lines and help identify a foe's command structure, taking it out at the right moment in order to sew confusion and cause anarchy within the enemy's ranks. *'Crupellarii' - Neophyte equivalent. *'Gallus' - Aspirant equivalent. Specialist Units *'Thraeces Sternguard Veteran Squads' - The Chapter's elite cadre of veteran marines. *'Myrmillo Terminator Squads' - The Chapter's cadre of Terminator-armoured elite veterans. *'Retiarius Tactical Squads' - Tactical squad equivalent. *'Scutarius Breacher Siege Squads' - Breacher siege squad and void-borne specialists. *'Secutors Assault Squads' - The Chapter's elite assault squad formations. *'Sagittarius Destroyer Squads' - The Chapter's formidable heavy weapons formations. *'Disciplinary Retributor Squads' - Typically operating as independent five-man squads, Retributors are the Chapter's disciplinary officers who oversee the discipline of the rank-and-file of the Chapter, ensuring order is maintained both during and away from the field of battle. They often interact and support attached Astra Militarum units by organising stragglers, re-grouping broken units and carrying out summary punishments against those whom they feel are lacking discipline or resolve. These squads are also charged with providing overwatch of a particular unit or squad that has transgressed, but are considered redeemable, in the eyes of the Emperor. While these disciplinary officer are authorised to help direct a Space Marine squad that has lost their sergeant during a battle, many of their fellow Blade-Brothers often hold them in contempt, seeing them as over-glorified 'nursemaids', but will nevertheless comply with their position of authority. *'Triarii' The Triarii are made up several squads of each Company of the Chapter's finest shipboard warriors who excel in void warfare and boarding actions. These warriors are honour-bound to protect the Chapter's various vessels from void-borne enemy assaults. Order of Battle Chapter Command Companies Chapter Gene-Seed As the inheritors of the lineage of the bloody-handed and savage Primarch Angron, the Hounds of Kerebos also inherited the overwhelming physical need to shed blood and kill. In the past, this was a driving imperative that sent them into a berserk fury of unrestrained psychosis. However, the original founders of the Chapter learned to overcome these berserker tendencies through iron-willed discipline and hypno-indoctrination. The gene-seed of the Hounds suffers an unusual degree of genetic drift, and the Omophagea implant (known as the 'Remembrancer', for it allows an Astartes to gain part of an individual person's or creature's memory by eating its flesh) has disappeared altogether. Adeptus Mechanicus records indicate that the implant abruptly and inexplicably disappeared from samples submitted for purity testing in mid-M34. When the offer was made to return purer samples of gene-seed from which still contained the Omophagea, the Chapter declined the offer, stating in no uncertain terms that it was no longer required. The general degradation in gene-seed quality is attributed to the use of higher than recommended doses of certain chemicals involved in marine hypnotherapy and indoctrination. This hazardous treatment allows the Hounds of Kerebos marines to control their responses, emotions and autonomic reactions beyond that of other Chapters, in line with their compulsion to enforce iron-willed self-restraint on the battlefield. While this genetic drift has not yet been observed to have materially affected implant quality, there is serious concern that eventually the long term viability of the gene-seed as a whole could be in jeopardy. The Imperium can ill-afford to lose such a savage and bellicose Chapter, especially in the wake of the formation of the Great Rift, but despite this, the Chapter has strenuously resisted pressure to modify its procedures. Primarch's Curse: Red Fury The Hounds of Kerberos inherited from their Progenitors a ferocity within their hearts and their blood that grants them great power, but which also threatens to consume all that they are and damn them. All Hounds of Kerberos are watchful for this necessary yet insidious savagery, and it is only with great discipline, humble introspection and often the watchfulness of their Battle-Brothers that they can hope to master themselves. *'Stage 1 (Unrestrained Rage)': The Battle-Brother's discipline begins to slip and falter, allowing brief moments of untamed ferocity to emerge in the heat of battle. Often, the Battle-Brother will not even know that he is succumbing to this savagery, and it requires the presence of his Brothers to warn him of his failure. *'Stage 2 - (Remorseless)': The Battle-Brother does not tolerate any enemy, whether xenos, heretic, or even fellow humans who may have been misled into rebellion against the Imperium's rightful rule. The Battle-Brother grimly executes any opponent he encounters, even if they have surrendered, possess valuable intelligence, or are not front-line combatants. *'Stage 3 - (Blood Madness)': The Hound of Kerberos thirst for the blood of their foes and longs to see it spilled across the ground in great arcs and gouts. They also crave the feeling of hot blood on their skin and splattering across their armour, staining the dark red battle-plate a darker shade still. The Battle-Brother must engage foes in close combat if possible, either making melee attacks against them or shooting point black with pistols so that their blood spills at his feet. When he downs a foe, he must resist the urge to hack or blast the foe's corpse apart. If the Battle-Brother is attacked by a new foe while he is in this state while hacking at another foe, he will turn his attention to his new attacker instead. Chapter Combat Doctrine Hand-to-hand combat is the Hounds' preferred form of warfare. Throwing themselves in the fray on combat to inflict the most harm and come to grapple with their foe at close quarters. The Hounds have a preponderance of close combat weaponry habitually carried by its rank-and-file. In addition to the use of the ubiquitous combat blades or gladius, Astartes attached to reconnaissance squads and vehicle crews commonly carry chainblades, flay-cutters and mono-serrated bayonets, back-up knives, hatchets and cleavers. In dedicated assault units this profusion of bloody killing tools are added to by a weapon that dates back to the techno-barbarian tribes of Terra, the broad-bladed Chainaxe. Chapter Recruitment As a fleet-based chapter, the Hounds draw their recruits from a number of Feral and Feudal Worlds scattered across the Segmentae of the Imperium in order to meet the Chapter's demands. The Hounds' fleets range far and wide across the Imperium, so the chapter is able to select the finest candidates wherever they may be found. Each grand companies' battle barges have the knowledge and resources to recruit and train the next generation of Hounds of Kerberos. Chapter Beliefs Though the Hounds of Kerberos have a reputation for ferocity in battle, they are also known for priding themselves on their fury and courage above all else. To the Hounds, life itself is war, a conflict that never ends from cradle to grave and to the Astartes this concept is in its purest form. Failure in battle is not tolerated, surrender is never countenanced and mercy is a quick death delivered to a foe that has fought with bravery. Cowards themselves deserve no more than savage butchery in reward for their fear. This simple but resolutely brutal code of war is the Hounds' article of faith and they extend it to both their own number and their enemy. Chapter Traditions Warrior-Marks Such few honours that the Hounds of Kerberos believe in are warrior-marks of brotherhood and the scars of battle, for these things transcended rank and spoke to the worth of the Space Marine beneath the armour. The sundered chains of one who had fought overwhelming odds and lived, and the bloody handprint over the face or heart bestowed by a battle leader for a warrior whose intrepidity and conspicuous gallantry had transcended that of his brothers, to the Hounds this means more than any mere bauble, title or trinket. Examples of such warrior-marks included: *'Red Tears' - Red "tears" (more likely blood drops) painted beneath the eye lenses on a helm are thought to denote an Astartes' ritual mourning for a fallen bonded battle-brother. *'Crossed-Chain' - A 'crossed-chain' decoration on a vambrace accorded to an individual warrior's status as having overcome their inherent rage and having mastered their baser instincts. It is said that these crossed-chains also serves to remind the recipient of the bonds that bind the Chapter together and the unbreakable strength they gain through unity. Head Taking One of the more bloody traditions of the Hounds of Kerberos is the gruesome contests of head-taking between members of individual squad members, various squads, and the Chapter's Companies and Captains. This may just have been an easy way to confirm kills, but it has been surmised by Imperial scholars that the Hounds see the head of a foe to be important. It is unknown if the totals of collected heads were kept for just single battles, wars, or the warrior's career. Mortuus Another Chapter tradition is known as a mortuus -- an official report made to the commanding officer of a Chapter vessel, listing those Battle-Brothers who had fallen in battle, much as Apothecaries in the other Chapters traditionally relayed them to their commanding officers. A mortuus is more than simply a casualty list, it is a remembrance -- a roll of honour, a relic for the Chapter to treasure. This often takes the form of names and ranks inked upon scrolls or names engraved in brass plaques, or chiseled into stone. These names are then entered into the ship's Archive of the Fallen. Wearing Chains A personal tradition of the Chapter is one that would chain themselves together in the fighting pits and duel to the cheers of their brothers. They enter without armour, naked but for loincloths to show they fear no wound, and to prove every warrior fights on equal ground. For especially deserving Astartes, the Chapter will even open its pits to those born of other bloodlines. A tradition and custom that all Hounds of Kerberos take to great zeal, binding ones weapons to one's wrists on dense black chains. Deathwatch Service The Hounds of Kerberos have been committing Battle-Brothers to the Deathwatch for millennia. In most cases however, the Space Marine has stood but a single vigil before returning to his parent Chapter. It is whispered by some that the Chapter only ever allows its brethren to stand the Long Watch if and when it suits them. Notable Hounds of Kerberos *'Carnifex Primus Akon Serale' - *'Lord of Oracles Khale Barun' - Chapter Relics Chapter Fleet *''Kerberos' Wrath'' (Warspite-class Battleship) - A relic class battle-barge that serves as the Chapter's flagship and primary mobile, fortress-monastery. *''Riven Hound'' (Unknown Class Battleship) *''Blade of Lhorke'' (Battle Barge) *''Varren's Fury'' (Battle Barge) *''Banehound'' (Battle Barge) *''Indomitable'' (Battle Barge) *''Wrath of Kardoc'' (Battle Barge) *''Rage of Darr'' (Strike Cruiser) *''Ehrlen's Blade'' (Strike Cruiser) *''Skraal's Spite'' (Strike Cruiser) *''The Storm Walker'' (Strike Cruiser) *''The Hellesek'' (Strike Cruiser) *''Shade of Neras'' (Strike Cruiser) *''Wrath of Vulkov'' (Strike Cruiser) Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Hounds of Kerberos wear dark blue coloured power armour with black on the shoulder plates, gauntlets, greaves, and parts of the backpack. The Astartes of this Chapter often modify their armour by adding large spikes on the shoulder plates to not only evoke fear but also to turn the armour's surface into a weapon in its own right. Crossed-chain iconography stenciled upon their armour's surface denotes Veteran status. Chapter Badge The Chapter badge of the Hounds of Kerberos is a large light grey three-headed hound, rampant, centred on a field of black. This symbol of Kerberos is from Greek mythology of the hound often called the "hound of Hades", a multi-headed dog that guards the gates of the Underworld to prevent the dead from leaving. Allies Enemies Notable Quotes By the Hounds of Kerberos Feel free to add your own About the Hounds of Kerberos Gallery HoK Myrmillo_Cataphractii Termi.png|A Hounds of Kerberos Myrmillo Terminator arrayed in relic Cataphractii Terminator Armour, wielding an ancient Reaver pattern chain-axe and storm bolter. File:Hounds_Kerebos_Assault_Marine.png|Hounds of Kerberos Secutor (Assault Marine). HoK_Mk_III_Hvy_LacCannon.png|A Hounds of Kerberos Sagittarius (Devastator Marine). HoK_Tactical Marine.png|A Hounds of Kerberos Retiarius (Tactical Marine). Category:Chimeric Geneseed Category:Fleet-Based Chapters Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Geneseed Category:World Eaters Successors Category:2nd Founding